civex_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Tassadarr
Early 2.0 Tassadarr joined the server on August 9th 2015, at the launch for 2.0 She joined along with the majority of Arcation and other noteworthy people such as Mr_Palmer, V2Discount, Epsilon29, and Ryan, having sought refuge from their previous (and long dead) server, Vanillacraft. The 2.0 launch was chaotic and laggy, hours passing with only the occasional rabbit to eat. Eventually she and the rest of Arcation found a home on the western coast. It was here they built their great city, and here she lived for (roughly) 5 months. Tassadarr saw both the Medician and 6ix wars unfold in her time in Arcation yet only participated in one battle. Longing for a change of pace she joined The Reach after negotiating a minor border dispute between the two sister nations. From there her focus was on aiding every citizen of The Reach in their daily endeavors, potato farming, mining, drinking, generally doing Reach-type things. Drinking parties in both Picarona and The Reach were frequent and many. At one point during one of these parties a prank war was declared between the Cubist Picaronians and the Davist Reachlings. There were many casualties. Late 2.0 One day Tassadarr became a Sentinel of The Reach, the highest possible rank. She still has no idea how and when this happened. The rest is history, some commend Tassadarr for her leadership but she has always considered this to be her duty. To lead is the greatest honor and there is no better way of leading than to provide for your people. It is with this in mind that she spent 2 weeks camping the logbox of Mr_Donutman, fearing escape would mean a slaughter of her citizens. This was also her biggest regret, having spent so much time away from The Reach instead of continuing to aid her citizens. After the entire affair she retired for several months before returning to see out the end of the server, having won the EOTW KOTH atop the Coastaro bridge (and by doing so, the right to have HiImPosey create a statue in her likeness for 3.0) and then partying in The Reach until the server got shut down. Throughout 3.0 Tassadarr prepared for the 3.0 launch by joining the nation known as Blackholm, a collection of some of the most excellent builders from 1.0 and 2.0. She helped write some of the lore for Blackholm, add small details to the buildings on their creative server, and produced a short promotional video (seen below). However, this was also a fatal flaw. Amongst other issues on 3.0 was the extreme rarity of clay, which made it near-impossible to obtain bricks, one of Blackholm's most essential materials. While she was good friends with everyone in Blackholm, the server soon began to stagnate, and she began spending most of her time in the Slipstream Collective, formed by members of her old nation, The Reach. While 3.0 is not what Tassadarr hoped it would be, she is still hopeful for the next iteration, and plans to just relax with some of her friends, doing what she does best. That being, farming potatoes, mining, drinking, and having a good time. Relevant Links: Album of Tassadarr's time on 2.0: https://imgur.com/a/Bj4Us A video in which Tassadarr can be seen fighting the Comlads: https://youtu.be/GxqOamYuySk Propaganda made by Tassadarr for The Reach: https://youtu.be/0KP7jrDNJu0 Experiments in space travel: https://youtu.be/JEo5yLurgCM Blackholm promotional video: https://youtu.be/4R8HtqZRrCk Category:Players